The Craft 2: The Return of Nancy
by goddess2
Summary: When Nancy breaks free of the Los Angeles Insane Asylum, nothing can stop her from getting her revenge. But what will happen when Nancy comes and asks FORGIVENESS from Sarah? Should Sarah Bailey believe that a girl who nearly killed her only a few month


Nancy lay constrained by belts across her chest and feet, as well as arms... Her nurse came in with a   
massive syringe, a routine drug that she gave Nancy to keep her from screaming 24/7. She had spent too   
long in this Insane Asylum... She wasn't crazy... She had to get out.  
"Ready for your shot, you little bitch? What did you say you were? A wizard."  
"A witch, you fat cow..." As soon as the nurse slid her hand over Nancy's arm, preparing it with   
alcohol, Nancy bit down hard, leaving the nurse in anguish. She grabbed the woman around the neck as   
soon as her face hit the bed in pain. "Give me your keys... NOW." She tore off her paper-thin robe and   
walked hastily down the hall to the laundry room. Psychos watched with much excitement... they screamed   
out for her with hysterical, bulging eyes. She grabbed a nurse uniform and walked out with a grin. She   
slipped on her red-lens sunglasses... Punk rock.  
~~~~Meanwhile~~~~  
Sarah had spent most of the summer trying to get away from practicing the Craft, but it seemed that no   
matter what it followed her, or haunted her. She couldn't help but wonder what had happened to Bonnie and   
Rochelle. *I wonder if they are going to be at St. Benedict's this year* she thought to herself. "You got   
something in the mail, honey," Mr. Bailey said as he walked over to Sarah and handed her two pieces of   
mail.  
"Oh really?" Sarah asked as she took them. She opened the first envelope, which was an invitation   
to a party in a week. "Guess I wasn't as hated as I thought at St. Benedict's," she said to herself.   
Mr. Bailey said, "People don't hate you."  
"Thanks dad..." Sarah said as she walked towards her room. She opened the other letter as she   
walked up the stairs. It read: "You can't escape your past." It appeared to be written in blood. Sara   
checked the envelope to see whom it was from, but there was no return address. It didn't even have a   
stamp. *Who would do this?* Sarah thought to herself, *It's been a couple of months. Surely, Bonnie and   
Rochelle have gotten over this. And Nancy's still in the asylum, unless...* Sarah tried to banish that   
thought. "Dad?" she called out.  
"What is it Sarah?" he asked.  
Sarah then questioned, "Did someone bring the mail to the door or did you get the mail yourself?"   
~~FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL~~~  
Nancy leaned against a tree, taking a drag of her all-ash-no-hash cigarette. She spotted Sarah walking into   
the main building and an angry scowl swept over her face. It passed when she spotted for whom she had   
come: Bonnie and Rochelle. "Hey, ladies... No kiss for me?" Bonnie stared dumbfounded at Nancy.  
"Hey... Nancy... How'd you... How's it going?"  
"Nancy? Hi...How are you?" Rochelle asked, just as dumbfound as Bonnie was. Rochelle glanced   
over at Bonnie as if to ask, "What is going on?" Nancy flicked her cigarette and dug it into the ground with   
her heel. She peered at them over her glasses.  
"Well, as you can see, they let me out..." She waited for their response.  
"Yeah, Did they let you out for good behavior?" Rochelle asked with a nervous laugh.  
Nancy glared and said sarcastically, "Yeah, that's it... What have you two been up to? Fall Sale at TJ   
Maxx?" She looked over Rochelle's non-school apparel.  
Rochelle replied, "We haven't been up to much. It was a boring summer." She wondered if Nancy   
knew that Sarah still had her powers. "So how's... Sarah?"  
It was the question Bonnie did NOT want asked. "Oh... she's ok, I guess. Haven't seen her   
since..."  
Rochelle looked over at Bonnie, then turned back to look at Nancy and said, "She still has her   
powers..." Nancy's eyes widened a bit then returned to their normal cat-like shape.  
The school bell rang. "Better get on to class, little ones." Nancy grinned in her twisted little way.  
"You're not going to school?" Bonnie asked.  
"Didn't register... Ms. Downs'll probably sign me up pretty soon, but I'm taking advantage of the   
fact that she hasn't yet." She lit up again.  
Rochelle gathered her bag and books. "Oh, so I guess, we'll...uh...see you later?"  
Nancy replied, "Guess so."  
Bonnie walked off with Rochelle. "What the h-hell is she doing out of the institution? There's no   
way they'd let her out this early..."  
"She probably escaped. She's probably gonna go after Sarah. Do you think we should warn her?"   
Rochelle asked. Bonnie hesitated, then thought of the tree incident. She shook her head.  
~~~COUPLE OF DAYS LATER: ST BENEDICT'S~~~  
The teacher was in mid-sentence when a wet-haired Nancy entered the room. Her hair had grown   
shoulder-length since her last appearance at St. Benedict's.  
"What do you want, young lady?"  
"I'm Nancy Downs... and, unfortunately, I'm in your class." She flashed a bitchy smile.  
"Ah..." said the nun. She spotted Sarah.  
Sarah looked up from the assignment she was working on and saw Nancy standing at the front of   
the classroom. "Oh my God," she murmured to herself out of shock. *What is she doing here?* She   
picked the nearest seat to Sarah. Nancy stared at her.  
"Ms. Downs, we have a dress code," the sister said.  
"Oh really? When the hell did you cherry-filled group come up with that?"  
The nun responded just as wickedly, "When you came to our school. Remember that before you   
get dressed tomorrow... and take THIS with you." She tossed a 5lb. Rule Book on Nancy's desk. Nancy   
scoffed.  
Then she whispered, "So where's the rest of the motley crew? Or have you three broken up?" She   
smiled at Sarah. Sarah looked at her and responded in an icy tone. "You could say that. I see the insane   
asylum let you out. Or did you escape?" Nancy scanned Sarah's face. "Why DID you come back to 'Ben's   
Dick'?" She joked about the school. "I mean, hell, after what you've been through, I'd expected that you'd   
moved."  
"I didn't see a reason to move. I mean why would I? What were you gonna do? 'Put a spell on   
me'?" Sarah taunted. "I think we both remember what happened last time you tried something like that and   
look where it got you."  
"Ladies! This is NOT a social gathering!" Nancy glared at the nun, fire rising in her. Suddenly,   
the nun began to choke. A student rushed out to get the school nurse. Nancy looked away from the nun in   
Sarah's direction and made a sad face. "Oh, it got me PLENTY far." The bell rang. Sarah quickly gathered   
her books up and put them in her backpack and hurried out of the classroom, trying to escape Nancy. The   
whole day, Nancy was moments away from Sarah; watching her every move; waiting to give Sarah what   
she deserved.  
After the final bell rang for the day, Sarah stopped by her locker. Passing by her, she saw Rochelle   
and Bonnie. She quickly finished putting her books and walked over to the two. "Hey wait up." Rochelle   
asked, "What do you want?"  
"Do you guys know… about Nancy? She's back," Sarah informed them.  
"Yeah we know."  
Sarah nods. "Oh. She looked...kinda scary."  
"Well, what were you expecting? Her to look normal?" Rochelle asked with a laugh. Bonnie imitated   
Rochelle, as usual.  
"Yeah, okay. Well...I'm gonna go now," Sarah told them as she started to walk off.  
Bonnie nibbled on a carrot nervously. "Bye, Sarah! Maybe we can get together and chant, or   
something!"  
Sarah smiled at Bonnie. "Yeah, maybe." Out of the three, Bonnie had always been the nicest to   
her. But, still that wasn't saying much. Sarah then walked off. She mumbled to Rochelle, "Bitch."  
Rochelle laughed and started to make fun of Sarah "She looked kinda scary. Ooooh."  
"Let's go to Nancy's... D'you think she still lives with her mom?... I mean, she had to have escaped   
the asylum," Bonnie questioned.  
"Okay. Her mom probably didn't even notice Nancy was gone," Rochelle replied.  
~~Nancy's~~  
Ms. Downs answered the door with a cigarette dangling nervously from her lip. "Oh... H-hi, girls. Here to   
see Nancy? I know she escaped, but I haven't seen her... If you do, TELL ME! Sweet, dear, Bonnie, you   
come over some time, ok?" She sounded a bit psychotic and in need of some company, but Bonnie was   
scared. "I have to go Ms. Downs... But, uh, see you later, Ok?" "Sweet little BonBon! Don't forget me,   
dear!" Rochelle said, "Ms. Downs, we'll let you know. Why don't you go listen to Connie Francis? Doesn't   
she cheer you up? Bonnie and I should get going."  
Bonnie dug a fresh carrot out of her large coat. After the mirror incident, she toned down her   
attire. "Well, she hasn't changed a BIT."  
"That's for sure. If Nancy isn't staying with her mom, where could she be?" Rochelle asked.  
~~Meanwhile~~  
Nancy occupied a seat across from a handsome, young and eerily preppie boy. They're sharing a drink.   
"So, love, where are you from?"   
Nancy grinned with almost a charming look. "Oh, me... I'm from here... How about you?"   
"Oh, I'm from Utah."   
"Utah... that sounds like... a ball of joy." She played footsie with him then stopped.   
"So, what's your name, blue eyes?"   
Nancy cringed inside but smiled. "Oh… Just call me Sarah."   
"You don't look much like a Sarah."   
"Yeah, it's a piss name... And yours is?"   
"Oh, it's Joe."   
"Hmm..."   
"Yeah, it sucks too." They both grin.   
"I'm going to sleep at your place tonight."   
The boy's eyes widened. "Oh, you are, are you?"   
"Yes, I am."   
~~~Later~~~~  
On the way home from school, Sarah decided to stop at the graveyard. She reached into her purse and   
pulled out a white rose she had bought. She walked over to Chris's grave and set the flower down. As she   
stood back up, she saw Nancy walking toward her. She gasped. "Well, hello there, love!" Nancy chimed.  
"What are you doing here?" Sarah asked. "Are you trying to scare me? Because it won't work   
Nancy."  
"Oh, calm down, rosebud, calm down... I just came here to visit our dear Chris's grave... My, what   
a loss of a perfectly brainless football dick."   
"Shut up Nancy. You didn't even know him." Sarah told her with a glare.   
"Oh I knew him quite well... In a very INTIMATE way... as intimate as a fuck with a German   
Shepherd, that is... But you wouldn't know, now would you?… I didn't come here to fight though, if you   
can believe it... My therapist told me I should... confront my problems. But, that's before I knifed her-- Just   
kidding." She grinned at Sarah.   
Sarah looked at Nancy. "Was that supposed to be funny? If you didn't come here to fight then we   
won't fight. But, what I want to know is if you're going to confront your problems does that mean you are   
going to talk to Chris's grave or talk to me?"  
She put a wilting rose down on Chris's grave. "You do know that there are Raising the Dead   
spells, don't you?... You should use one to calm you down," she said, dodging Sarah's question. "I'll see   
you later, Sarah."   
"You're not supposed to use spells for everything, Nancy. " Sarah told her. Nancy walked away.   
A few minutes later, a boy called, "Sarah... Sarah, where are you? Sarah!"   
"Who is it?" Sarah recognized the voice but didn't remember who's it was. "I'm over here."   
The young man appeared inches away from Sarah, staring deeply into her eyes. "Sarah, where are   
you?"   
Sarah can't breathe when she sees who it is. "Chris? Is that you? You're dead...How… Nancy, if   
you are fucking with me, I swear!"   
"Nancy... no, not Nancy... Sarah... I'm Chris..."   
"But...How can this be? I saw Nancy kill you..."   
"Nancy... killed me...? I... don't remember... Sarah... I h-have to go now."   
"Where are you going? What did she do to you?" Sarah asks looking him in the eyes as if she's   
trying to find an answer.   
"Sarah is the most beautiful being my eyes have ever laid their eyes on..." He seemed a bit out   
there. He started to walk away but Sarah pulled him back.   
"What happened to you?"   
"Nothing happened to me... I'm... lost without Sarah." He ran away quickly, leaving Sarah in awe.   
"What just happened?" Sarah asked herself aloud.  
~~~Late Night~~~  
"Where the hell did you wander off to, baby?"   
"Where the hell did you go? I told you I'd be in the graveyard then I'd meet you at your house."   
"Well, still... I ran into this girl."   
Nancy said, "Really? What'd the bitch do? Jump you?"   
"No... She looked... nice. But she was a bit frightening."   
Nancy lost interest.   
"Well... what will we do tonight?"   
A grin came over Nancy's face. "I'm dying for a TV dinner... Mom never got those after we got   
rich."   
"Am I going to ever meet her?" Nancy frowned. "Chris, we just met..." She rolled her eyes.   
"Men and their dicks... you aren't Catholic, are you?"   
"Why-- Do you want me to be?!"   
~~~Even later that night~~~~  
Sarah was tossing and turning in her bed. She couldn't sleep as had become usual that summer. She kept   
having flashes of Nancy killing Chris in her head, Nancy trying to kill her, and seeing "Chris" earlier that   
night.   
Nancy sat Indian style on the floor of her new-found preppy boyfriend's bathroom... lights off and   
Nancy in deep concentration. She called on Manon. Nancy appeared in front of Sarah. Sarah gasped as   
she woke up and saw Nancy. Nancy put a finger to her lip, signaling her to be silent. "Bless me, Sarah, for   
I have sinned." She sat down next to her, grinning all over.   
Sarah looked Nancy over. "Are you trying to apologize?"  
"Would that make you feel better?"  
"It would. But I'd also feel better if you stopped following me around." Sarah told her.   
"Me... following... you-- You don't really think I'm here... now do you?" She disappeared and was   
leaning against Sarah's dresser now.   
"After seeing that, no. You're everywhere I go...even if you aren't really there." Sarah explained.   
"Look, baby stardust, I was just watching out for you... protecting you. Maybe I'm your Guardian   
Angel." She made a weird face.   
"Angel?" Sarah started to laugh. "Why do I not believe you? What do you want with me, Nancy?"   
"What would I do for a smoke now..." She mumbled as trying to get one out of her pocket. "Why   
do you think I wanted to escape that nut basket... Honestly, now."   
"Because you hated the staff with their control over you?" Sarah responded.   
"I love your directness... Well, that's some of it I guess.... What else?"   
"Because you wanted to try and kill me?" Sarah asked.   
"Good guess..." She leaned over closely towards Sarah. "But... no. A lot of shit went on in there,   
if you can believe it. Therapy, shots (lots of shots)... fat asses in tight uniforms. It could drive a   
girl sane insane. But what effect would it have on... me?"   
"Get you worse?" Sarah questioned.   
"Now, Sarah, that smart little mind ain't thinking. You think I'm crazy, right? Well..."   
Sarah sarcastically said, "Let me guess. What would make a stable person psycho, made you   
sane?"   
She nodded happily...happily for Nancy, at least. "Praise Manon, you got it!... It gave me a lot of free time   
too... think. I won't lie, I did want to kick your little bastardess ass--" She paused. "That was before though...   
I see my faults."   
"Really? You mean that?" Sarah asked looking in her eyes.   
Nancy nodded.   
"So, that's all you came here to say?"   
"I feel...." A tear dropped from her eye, "Terrible for... killing Chris. And for hurting you...   
Yeah, that's what I came here to say... And to ask your forgiveness."   
Sarah hesitated for a moment, to think about it. "I forgive you Nancy." She smiled weakly at her.   
~~~NEXT MORNING~~~  
Nancy knocked on Sarah's door in normal school attire. "Don't think I've changed THAT much, I just   
thought I should listen to the school, considering they knew I was in a mental institution and all."   
Sarah laughed. "It'll shock them, that's for sure."   
Nancy had a flash of when she got electroshock during one of her tantrums. She paused for a   
moment. Nancy looked at Sarah. "I wonder what Bonnie and Rochelle are going to think?"   
What Sarah didn't know was that Nancy had already talked to the girls. "They'll be surprised.   
You're going to surprise everyone. What next, you going to go blonde?" Sarah asked with a laugh.   
Nancy's smile straightened. "Hell, no." They arrived in front of the school.   
Bonnie spotted Nancy with Sarah... "What the hell's up with THAT?" she said to Rochelle.   
"So, what class do you have first?" Sarah asked Nancy.  
  
Rochelle guessed, "Maybe it's part of some plan she's come up with to screw Sarah over? They do   
look...chummy." Bonnie made a face at Rochelle with sarcastic yet literal digust.   
  
"Uh.. let me see.... History with Sister Bitchagen..." Nancy laughed. "-Sister Mary Margaret."  
  
Rochelle asked, "Want to go over there and find out?"   
"Hmm… Tempting." Bonnie laughed. "What the hell, let's go."   
Rochelle laughed. "Okay."   
  
Sarah laughed and said sarcastically, "Fun."   
"How about you?" Nancy asked.  
"Math. I hate it. " Sarah replied. Sarah and Nancy spotted Rochelle and Bonnie making their way   
over.   
"Hi Sarah, Nancy. Fancy seeing you two hanging out together."   
Nancy forced a smile. "Hey, Rochelle-- Bonnie, what's up? Sarah, I think I have some of my   
afternoon classes with you… Obviously, the last class too."   
"Cool." Sarah said to Nancy. She looked over at Bonnie and Rochelle and said as politely as she   
could muster, "Hey."   
Bonnie smiled with her usual shyness then asked, with strange politeness in her tone, "Nancy,   
what are you two doing together...?"   
"We're making a pact with the devil-- What do you think?!"   
Sarah laughed.   
"Well, we thought you hated her." Rochelle commented. "But here you two are: best buds."   
"Rochelle, I know you get a bit sour after throwing up your meals, but chill."   
Rochelle glared at Nancy. Sarah just smiled mockingly at Rochelle.   
"So, uh, Nancy... what classes do you have," Bonnie said in her usual nervous voice.   
"Well, as I told Sarah, I start off with the mofo, Sr. Mary Margaret."   
"Oh... Well, I'm in four of S-Sarah's classes… two in the morning and two in the afternoon."   
Bonnie grinned nervously in Sarah's direction. "If you can believe that."   
Sarah smiled at Bonnie. "That means you'll be in afternoon classes with Nancy too."  
Rochelle was grumpy at the whole situation. She was sick of everyone being nice to Sarah. *Don't   
they remember how she treated them?* she thought to herself.  
Bonnie, being Bonnie, wanted to bring the group back together. She didn't even THINK about the   
past because if Nancy found Sarah ok, it was ok with Bonnie. "So... Uh, maybe we can get together for a   
sleepover some time..."   
Sarah grinned at Bonnie. "That'd be fun. Don't you think so, Rochelle?"   
"Great," Rochelle replied, going along only because she was friends with Bonnie and Nancy.   
"Punk rock." Nancy's eyes narrowed as she smiled. "Shall we?" The bell rang.   
Sarah laughed and started to walk to her first period class.   
Bonnie followed Sarah closely. "So, Sarah, how was your summer?"   
"It was quiet. Very dull. There wasn't that much to do. " Sarah replied.   
Bonnie tried not to mention the tree. That and the mirror had really had an effect on Bonnie. "I   
just sort of moped around the house... It really blew that we all... well, we all s-stopped talking to each   
other... to say the least." She tried to smile the subject off.   
Sarah laughed. "Yeah, but 3 months without any friends...just shopping and watching movies by   
yourself gets old real fast."   
"Well, I wasn't much trouble with the whole 'no friends' scenario... I mean, that was basically me   
before.. before Nancy," Bonnie grinned shyly.   
"Well, I hope we can be friends again," Sarah told Bonnie honestly.   
Bonnie just smiled for a bit. "Yeah... me too, S-Sarah."   
"Good. I mean me and Nancy are pals now too so it'll be just like old times. Just a lot less scary."   
Sarah replied.   
Bonnie breaks into laughter after a slight delay... Bonnie always was a bit slow.  
The bell rings announcing First Period... and morning prayers. Bonnie and Sarah talk through   
prayers. "As some of you might know, I am Sister Mary Anne... Ladies, this is not a social gathering... I   
suggest you cease your chatter."   
At that, a new girl, clad in black leather jacket and boots, kicked open the door. "Yo... bitch, is   
this Room 305?"   
Sr. Mary Anne just shook her head in disgust. "Yes... and you must be..." she looked down   
quickly at her paper, "Miss Verdant. Welcome to Saint Benedict's... There's a free seat next to Sarah   
Bailey… And please remove your sunglasses, this is not a beach resort."   
"Yeah… and, uh, fuck you," Verdant mumbled under her breath.   
Sarah curiously looked over at Miss Verdant. She smiled at her and politely whispered, "Hi."   
Miss Verdant pulled up a chair... stuck her face in Sarah's. She lowered her glasses and ran her   
eyes over Miss Bailey. "Hi… I'm Rinoa..." She glanced over at Bonnie then back at Sarah. Rinoa stayed   
in Sarah's face. "You're Sarah."   
"I am." Sarah told her. She pointed over at Bonnie. "That's Bonnie. So where are you from?"   
Rinoa smirked and plopped her boots up on her desk. "Well…" She looked to reach for cigarettes   
but came out with nothing. "I'm from Philly. Hows about you?"   
"I moved here from San Francisco." Sarah replied. "What brings you to Los Angeles? You have   
family here or something?"  
Rinoa scoffed. "God, no. I was in the move for a change of surrounding. And, fortunately, I   
knew someone on the way up here… You know, that girl's awfully silent... Is there something wrong with   
her?" She pointed at Bonnie.   
Sarah shook her head. "No. She's just a little shy around people she doesn't know very well. "   
Bonnie grinned at Rinoa and moved a bit towards her. "I'm Bonnie... as you already know." She   
grinned again nervously.   
Rinoa raised her eyebrows at Sarah and mumbled in her eye, "You can't be serious." She looked at   
the nun, a frown firmly placed on her face. "Well... Sister looks as if steams about to blow out her   
ears, so it was nice meeting you both." Rinoa sat back in her chair comfortably.  
~~AFTER CLASS~~  
As Sarah left class, Rinoa followed her at a casual pace. She yelled at her, "What class do you   
have next?"  
Sarah turned around and laughed when she saw who was behind the yelling. "I have American   
History with Sister Sophia next."   
Rinoa did a little "Ow!" scream and said, "Me too," calmly afterward. She arrived at Sarah's side.   
"Shall we?" She put her arm around Sarah's playfully.   
"Cool." Sarah commented. She laughed. "We shall. You know, you remind me of my friend   
Nancy."   
Rinoa stopped in her trail. "You wouldn't be speaking of Nancy Downs, now would you?"   
Sarah nodded slowly. "Yeah I am...Do you know her?"   
"You could say that..." Her smile slowly dropped. "She used to live in Philly, did y'know that?...   
Yeah, she went to my school."   
Sarah looked at her in surprise. "Really? I thought she had always lived here."   
"You know Nancy... She pisses on something and she owns it." After a look at Sarah's face she   
laughed. "Good old Nancy... Never would've guessed we'd see each other after that..."   
"After what?" Sarah asked curiously.   
"Hmm..." Rinoa grinned, "We don't want to be late to our class." They start walking again.   
"Oh come on. You can't leave me in suspense like that. Trust me, she's done bad things to   
everyone. Me, especially. You can tell me." Sarah said as they started walking.   
"Now why do you think that Nancy did something bad?" She left Sarah in all the more suspense.   
"I know her," Sarah stated as they walked into their classroom. "But then again, I don't know you   
at all so it could have been you all the same."  
They arrived at Sr. Sophia's, who was a new nun at the school, as well as a young one... And well   
needed, considering that all of the others were well over 60 years of age. Sarah sat down in an open seat   
since Sister Sophia didn't mind where people sat. She took out her American History book and her   
notebook for that class. Sister Sophia began in a tiny voice, "Hello, students, and welcome to my   
classroom. I am Sister Sophia and I am very excited to meet you, as I hope you are too. Let's begin with   
introductions. Mr. Harry York, you may begin…"   
Finally, they reached Sarah. Sarah stood up. "Ok. Umm...I'm Sarah Bailey. About a year and half ago I   
moved here from San Francisco. I'm starting to get into painting. I'm 17. I feel kind of stupid doing this so I   
think I'm gonna sit down now. Any questions before I do?" Sarah asked with a nervous laugh.   
"Yes," Rinoa asked in a disturbingly polite voice. Sarah was awaiting the punch line. "How long   
has it been since your last sexual intimacy?" The whole classroom broke into laughter and Sarah laughed   
with them but blushed also.   
Sister Sophia almost laughed herself, but she remembered that who she was. "Rinoa, right? That   
kind of question isn't appropriate for the classroom. If you really want to know that, ask her after class."   
She put a mean glare on Rinoa momentarily. "You're next."   
Rinoa stood up slowly, not taking her eyes off of Sister Sophia. "Well... You know that I'm Rinoa   
Verdant... I... come from a long line of whores as well as transvestites, surprising as that may be... I am also   
17 and I come from Philly."   
After a long breath, Sister Sophia asked, "Well, what brought you to Los Angeles?"   
"Oh, a 47 year old pervert in an El Camino." She grinned as the class giggled. "Oh, yeah, and in   
my spare time I enjoy smoking my Parlios as well as a number of other things... Thank you." She plopped   
herself down in her seat... The students surrounding applauded her wildly.   
"Well… that concludes that rather taxing introduction." Sophia sighed.   
Rinoa, smirk still over her face from the laughter, looked over at Sarah. "So where do you live?"   
"In a house," Sarah joked. "It's out of the city."   
Rinoa nodded. "That's quite vague... What, 'you scared that I may sneak into your room   
unexpectedly or somethin'?"   
"Nah. It's kind of hard to explain. I don't live in a neighborhood or anything. It's about 30   
minutes from the school." Sarah explained.   
"Hmm... Interesting." Rinoa bit into an apple she'd removed from her rather large   
backpack.   
"So where do you live?" Sarah asked.   
"Well..." She took another bite of her apple. "…I actually don't have a place right now. I   
mean, I just arrived here a few days ago. Don't ask me why I came to this school... I just... had a   
feeling."   
"Well..."Sarah thought for a little while before suggesting, "How about you come stay at   
my house until you find a place?"   
Rinoa smirked. "Damn, it IS a wonderful life."   
~~LUNCH~~  
Nancy sat at a table, saving a space for Sarah... the others had already arrived. Nancy looked up to   
see a strangely familiar girl walking, as well as laughing, next to Sarah.  
"I'm doubting that Nancy will enjoy seeing me, Sarah, so I'm just gonna go and get some chow."   
"Um... alright. I'll talk to you later." Sarah said and then turned and walked toward the table where   
Nancy and Bonnie and Rochelle were. Sarah sat down. "Hey."  
"Hey, who was that girl with you?" Nancy asked, licking some food off of her thumb.   
"Um, her name was Rinoa. She said that she knew you," Sarah informed her.   
Nancy's eyes went blank then she narrowed. "Hmm... Yeah, I knew her. What's she doing at   
Ben's?"   
"She just moved here. She said she had a feeling about this school and decided to go here." Sarah   
explained.   
"Well, where is she now?"   
Bonnie noticed Nancy's foot moving to get up. "I'm a little lost, Nancy. Do you want to tell us   
what's going on?"   
Sarah replied, "She said that you wouldn't like seeing her so she was going to go get some food. Look,   
Nancy can you tell me what happened between you two? She won't breathe a word about it to me."   
"Sarah, I don't need this shit right now! Where the hell is she!?"   
"I'm right fucking here. Hello, Nancy… Long time, hmm?"   
"Nancy, what's going on?" Rochelle asked.   
Nancy ignored Rochelle, focused solely on Rinoa. "Very. I was hoping it'd be longer." After a   
long look, Nancy's eyes shifted to Rochelle. "See, Rinoa here went to my school before I moved here... In   
seventh grade... It was a very brief, and very exhausting, move to Philadelphia." She looked back at Rinoa   
Verdant.   
"I'm guessing sweet pea here doesn't want to finish the story." Rinoa grinned at Rochelle and   
Bonnie and sat down.   
Rochelle asked, "Well what happened next?"   
"Nancy was the new little girl at Edward's..." She giggled checking Nancy's face. "And, me being   
just as much a bitch as Nancy here, took her under my 'wing'." Rinoa took a bite of a new apple. "This   
school's got shit for food."   
Sarah rolled her eyes. "Come on what's the rest of the story? Don't digress."   
Nancy and Rinoa glared at Sarah with the exact same look.   
"This isn't 20 questions, Nancy," Bonnie said with unknown courage.  
"It's not Story Time either, Bonnie."   
"Now, Nancy, I know you don't want them to know what a dork you were back then but really..."   
Rinoa chuckled.   
"Oooh. I wanna hear this," Rochelle commented with a smile.   
That annoying bell rang once again. "Well, Nance... looks like you're saved by the bell."   
~~SARAH'S PLACE~~  
"This is your house?" Rinoa said in a tiny bit in awe.   
Sarah nodded. "Yeah. We fixed it up a little. You like?"   
Rinoa grinned at Sarah, noticing the inner valley-girl. "It doesn't take much to impress me,   
though... The best place I've stayed is the Imperial Pines Trailer Park."   
Sarah nodded. She never had stayed in a trailer park. She'd seen them but hadn't ever been in a   
trailer. "Oh. Well I'm glad you like it here."  
"You don't have to worry about me over staying my welcome… I am actually planning on buying   
a place… no, not a trailer." Rinoa grinned.  
"Any idea as to what kind of place you want?"   
"Well, definitely not a dump." Rinoa laughed.   
Sarah laughed. "That's a good place to start. " Sarah then added in her curious manner, "How'd   
you get a whole lot of money? Do you work? Or did you blackmail Nancy?"   
Rinoa can't keep from laughing. "I have my ways, sweet pea… You know... Nancy wasn't always,   
well, Nancy... I kind of told everyone she came in rebellious so I wouldn't embarrass the poor bitch."   
Rinoa sat down on the floor of Sarah's room, unpacking her thing as she spoke. "To tell you the truth,   
honey, you have me to blame for whatever shit she's given you… I fucked her up... bad. But don't get   
pissed at me for any of that... I got my payback already." She looked around then said, "Where do you   
wan' me to put my stuff?"   
"Oh, Let me show you to your room," Sarah said. She got off of her bed and led Rinoa to the room   
she'd be staying in.   
"My own room, hmm? Wow, I've never been to Buckingham before!"   
Sarah laughed. "Yeah, well my family isn't exactly huge so there are some extra rooms."   
Rinoa nodded. "Yeah... wan' here the rest?" Verdant threw her bag on the floor, letting the rest of   
her stuff fling across the floor. She started changing into her night clothes. "I hope you don' mind. I'm   
used to doing this crap, what with my non-existent family and endless amount of one-night stands."   
Sarah grinned. "No, it's alright. After all I'm in your room." Sarah then replied, "Yeah, I'd like to   
hear the rest."   
"Well, Nancy was the epitome of a kid in need of a friend. She even had those little pigtail braids   
and the geeky glasses." Rinoa laughed, remembering the sight. "I started to be nice to her... Fuck me if I   
knew why... There was just something about her that drew me in. Anyway..." Rinoa looked at Sarah   
hesitantly. "I dunno if I should tell you this. It's sort of... private- I don't know how you'd take it."   
"What? What is it?" Sarah asked, listening to Rinoa.   
"Well... Nancy kind of... liked me." Rinoa grinned at Sarah to see her reaction.   
Sarah's jaw dropped. "What? You've got to be kidding...I never would have guessed...Nancy? Are   
you kidding me?"   
"Now mind you, this is after I did the whole makeover shit, so we'd become pretty tight...   
Actually, if you think about it, Nancy would be the sort to do that... I mean, fuck, look at her life… Well, I   
couldn't say no. Once again, there was something about her that told me I couldn't say no. But after a   
while, the whole routine went stale. I didn't like Nancy that way, you know? But, Nancy now being one of   
the big bitches of school, decided to get me back for what I'd done." She looked down at her nails and   
mumbled, "So after she told shit about me, I set her house on fire… And, unfortunately for me and Nancy,   
her kitty was inside... And, well, you can guess why Nancy isn't thrilled to see me again." Rinoa grinned   
that now famous grin.   
Sarah nodded taking it all. "Wow..."   
Rinoa grinned again. "Don't think I'm insane or anything, I mean, we were in seventh grade…   
And don't tell Nancy that I told you... She'd die."   
"Of course not. You're secret's safe with me." Sarah told her.   
"Well, good." Rinoa slapped her hand on Sarah's knee. "'You have a clock?"   
Sarah nodded. "Yeah. There's a grandfather clock downstairs and a clock in my room."   
"Well then, I guess I'll just have to sneak into your room and check the time!" Rinoa winked and   
headed for Sarah's room. "So, where's your mom and dad?"   
"They went out of town for the week. My dad had a business trip. " Sarah answered. She didn't   
feel the need to tell her about her real mom yet.   
"All alone in the house with nothing to do!" She laughed. "It's only five. What d'ya wan' do?"   
"Well a little later we can go out to a club or something if you want." Sarah suggested.   
"Yeah. This school is 'nucking futs' if it thinks it should start on a Friday."   
Sarah laughed. "Nice expression. It's an interesting school."   
"How long've you gone there, Miss Bailey?"   
"About a year and half. When I started I started on a Monday so it wasn't an odd Friday thing like   
this year." Sarah replied.   
Rinoa nodded. "We could rent a movie, if you're not in the mood to leave."   
"Well, Going out could be fun. I mean you just moved here. You could meet more people so you   
wouldn't be stuck just hanging out with me or Bonnie." Sarah suggested.   
"I guess... Los Angeles isn't exactly Bum's town or anything... You might be scared of my ability   
to party." Rinoa showed her teeth grinning sarcastically.   
Sarah giggled. "If I get scared, I'll go home. You'd be amazed at what I can handle."  
~~RAVE~~  
Rinoa was partying her little Philly ass off. Sarah is dancing away and sees a familiar face. She   
walked up to him. "What are you doing here?"   
It's Joe. "H-hello. I'm looking for Nancy... I need to speak with her."   
"What do you need to talk to Nancy for?" Sarah asked. "Chris, how come you had everybody   
thinking you were dead? If you're really alive?"   
"I thought that I needed Sarah... Now I know that I need Nancy... I love her." Joe had been told   
that Nancy's real name wasn't Sarah. Obviously, Joe wasn't the fastest kid out there. And strangely, Sarah   
believed that Joe was in fact Chris!   
Sarah's jaw dropped. "I am Sarah. You love Nancy? What is going on here?"   
"Why did you call me Chris back then? No one's called me that for a long time... I mean, I don't   
even know who you are."  
"I'm Sarah. We went out for a while. You don't remember me?" Sarah asked, the hurt obviously   
showing on her face.   
"We... went out?" Joe said with disgust. "I don't think.. but I had that accident a while ago so..."   
Joe, of course, had no knowledge of Chris's tragic fall, for he was referring to a skiing accident.   
"Who are you? You can't be Chris. Chris was in love with me… Or so he thought he was." Sarah   
started.   
"A lot has happened... It's nice to meet you Sarah." He extended his hand, revealing a large scar.   
"Oh, don't mind that. I got that when I fell."   
"Um...you knew me. We went to St. Benedict's together. The night you fell, Nancy had pretended   
to be me so she could sleep with you. Did Nancy brainwash you or something?" Sarah asked looking into   
his eyes trying to find a way to figure out who this was. She took his hand and shook it.   
Joe was really confused, being the surfer-boy prep dumb ass he was. "Nancy would never. I   
don't know what you're trying to do but... just... leave me the hell alone." He started towards the exit and   
disappeared out of site.  
Sarah knew Nancy was somehow behind this and that that wasn't Chris. Sarah walked over to   
Rinoa who was busy dancing and told her, "I'm gonna leave. Something came up."   
"What the fuck, Sarah, what's wrong?" She grabbed Sarah's arm. "If you're leaving I'm going too."   
"Something that Nancy did. I need to find out." Sarah replied. "No, you're having fun here. I don't   
want to wreck that."   
Rinoa looked at Sarah. "No, I'm coming."   
Sarah nodded. "Okay." Sarah got in the driver's side of the car and waits until Rinoa is in the car to   
start the engine. They follow Joe inconspicuously until they reach his place where he parks his bike and   
walks inside. A light was already on when he had arrived there, so Sarah figured someone was in there with   
him. *Probably Nancy* she thought to herself. Sarah got out of the car. "How are we going to get in?" she   
asked.   
"Please. You're asking the queen of the 'Lock pick and trash'."   
Sarah laughed. "Well then I guess you can get us in."   
  
Part two  
  
After following the Chris look-alike in Sarah's '67 Shelby Mustang, they reached a small dump of a trailer.   
Even from where their car was parked, 50 feet away, they could see Nancy's Cheshire cat smile from the   
tiny window.  
  
  



End file.
